


My Dear.

by zoooe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoooe/pseuds/zoooe
Summary: After many years, Yuri will going to end his career as a figure skater and officially retire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年台灣CWT45無料配布。  
> 31 x 28歲，同居設定，私設如山，預計會有姊妹篇補完細節。

 

　　奧塔別克醒來的時候，懷裡空無一物。他先是將被褥重新往自己身上攏，接著伸出手臂很快搆著床頭的手機，撈起，解鎖，亮起的螢幕不吝嗇告訴他：現在是凌晨四點半。

　　總是喜歡拿他當抱抱熊的尤里不在身邊，奧塔別克只能睡眼惺忪地面對一室寂寞。

　　儘管還有些迷濛，但在這麼尷尬的時間點，回籠覺是一定不能睡的，當奧塔別克一邊坐起身一邊在腦中過濾晨跑和晨泳哪個更好時，手機鈴聲卻突然劃破寧靜，急切地叫囂著。來電人是正在法國參加比賽的尤里。

　　他很快將電話接起——事實上自從他們交往開始，奧塔別克從不讓尤里等他超過三聲鈴響——「尤里。」他簡單喚了對方的名字，聲音很輕，沒有問對方為什麼在這個時間打來。儘管話筒對面的時間應該要是尤里的睡眠時間。

　　『貝卡，』電話那頭的青年親暱地喚他，『我猜我應該沒有吵醒你，你現在是不是也睡不著？』

　　「沒有，事實上我剛醒，」奧塔別克直言，並且很快抓住重點，「你睡不著嗎？」

　　尤里不會無緣無故在這種時間吵醒他，無論是像現在這樣使用電話、或是當他們在同一空間時使用肢體或語言逼他捨棄睡眠。因此他肯定對方現在情緒不好，他能夠想像金髮青年在電話那一頭抓著自己髮尾繞圈的樣子，那是尤里感到焦躁時的習慣。

　　『嗯，我睡不著。所以你才醒來了，不是嗎？』

　　說得好像自己是為了接他的電話才提前醒來等著似的。奧塔別克失笑。

　　『嘿、不准笑！阿爾京！』

　　尤里在一陣忿忿不平後是短暫的沈默。奧塔別克則任由這股沈默蔓延，他知道尤里這時候打電話給他是基於衝動，於是選擇等待對方冷靜下來。

　　奧塔別克乾脆坐回床上，他猜測這通電話不會太快結束，並且他肯定自己不想邊為了其他事分心邊和戀人說話。

 

　　當尤里重新出聲時，他發現對方的聲音裡有微弱的顫抖。

　　『吶，貝卡，這次比賽結束我就要退役了。』

　　「嗯，我知道。我們討論過。」

　　『我對你的編舞有絕對信心，貝卡，可是我還是很怕⋯⋯』怕我沒辦法好好呈現你的節目——他仿佛能聽見尤里在心底的恐懼。

　　關於是否繼續選手生涯，他們早在六年前就達成共識；那年奧塔別克將滿25歲，與教練和家人達成退役的共識，卻在練習時經歷嚴重的摔傷，之後的賽季因而報銷，最終他選擇提早退役。

　　當時尤里被他的傷勢給嚇壞了，在知道奧塔別克打算提早退役時也發了好大脾氣，但他曉得這是最好的選擇，並且尤里比誰都清楚奧塔別克本人有多懊悔，於是慎重表示自己絕對會替奧塔別克完成他的最後一曲。同時尤里也宣稱，完成這個節目之時，也將會是自己準備退役的時候——只要等他準備好。

　　針對尤里想用自己的節目作為他的最後一曲這一點，奧塔別克曾嘗試與對方溝通，然而尤里對這件事很執著，強調自己的最後一曲必須要是奧塔別克未能完成的節目才行！在幾次溝通無效、甚至請來雅科夫和莉莉婭勸說也未果後，他也就隨對方去了。

　　自前年的四大洲大賽過後，尤里終於開始較頻繁地練習那首原本屬於奧塔別克、卻無疾而終的長曲。音樂和編舞完全取自奧塔別克之前的安排，尤里絲毫不打算修改哪怕一丁點細節。

　　金髮青年把每個動作都做到完美，表演也令人移不開目光，卻仍然抱怨自己的表現似乎還缺了什麼！尤里總是會為自己很難表現出奧塔別克表演裡的那種英氣和生命力而生氣；畢竟撇除長相和身材，他們從來就不是一個路線的選手，儘管俄羅斯妖精近幾年終於進化為俄羅斯冰虎，他終究不是英雄。

　　尤里總是告訴他：這樣不對，怎麼辦貝卡，我滑不出你的感覺。

　　奧塔別克無法理解戀人奇怪的堅持，在他看來，尤里的表現幾乎是完美！兩人本來就有各自的風格，即使整個節目無論曲風或是編舞都與對方的風格略顯差異，他依舊認為尤里滑得很棒，對編舞的詮釋也獨具特色，他簡直要比過去練習時更喜歡自己的節目！但尤里堅持這樣「不對」。於是這兩年間，每次比賽還是會安排練習其他曲子。

　　也因此，尤里希望的「用奧塔別克無緣的節目退役」的想法硬生生拖到今年大獎賽才終於付諸行動。甚至連奧塔別克當時預計要滑的短曲都偷去練習了！儼然就是要把當年奧塔別克的所有節目全部呈現給觀眾。

　　而奧塔別克總以為，尤里今年終於要用這個節目完成他口中最後的比賽，是因為他終於對自己的表現滿意，卻沒想到尤里原來還在害怕。

 

　　「尤里，別忘了你是個了不起的戰士，」他想試著用比現在更柔軟的語調安撫對方，但詞窮如奧塔別克，最終也只能用他那一千零一套說辭安慰話筒另一端的戀人，「戰士是願意面對恐懼的，對嗎？」

　　好在尤里總是吃他這套，在電話那端吸了吸鼻子表示自己有聽進去，奧塔別克能明顯感覺到尤里的情緒比剛才好多了，他又喚了一聲「尤里？」對方則是哼了聲，示意他繼續說。

　　「你看，我們都知道你是準備好了才決定滑這個節目的，你甚至沒有模仿我——別否認，尤拉奇卡，你一開始練這首曲子時的確曾模仿過我！甚至到現在，你還是認為如果自己沒有滑出那種磅礡氣勢就不算完美——但你最終找到自己的方式演繹，而且絕對撼動人心，所以為什麼要害怕呢？別忘了，這已經是屬於尤里・普利謝茨基的節目了。」

　　他並非特別寡言的人，只是很少一口氣說這麼多話，少有的幾次都是為了他的戀人，包括這一次。而他相信對方能夠聽懂他想表達的意思。

　　尤里在聽完對奧塔別克來說幾乎算是長篇大論的觀點後，再次沈默。

　　約莫一分鐘後，尤里終於開口：『可是奧塔別克，你知道我滑這首曲子的初衷是什麼，誰都不能否認它，甚至連你也不可以。』

　　「我想我們從來都不曾否定你的初衷，尤里，」奧塔別克嘆氣，「可你怎麼能忘記，這是你自己的演出，你自己的競技生涯；你若想把它獻給我，我當然會開心接受，但你不能為了我而滑。」

　　『⋯⋯去你的！才不是為了你滑的！阿爾京你少自大了！』

　　「是，你不是為了我，你只是心疼我。」他再次失笑，「既然如此你就毋需害怕，尤里。」

　　『奧塔別克，俄羅斯冰虎從不怕失敗，』尤里小心翼翼地回應，『但尤里・普利謝茨基害怕讓你失望。』

　　聽見尤里的告白，奧塔別克險些失去聲音，但他很快就將它找了回來，溫柔地說：「你該知道你永遠都不會讓我失望，尤拉奇卡。」

　　不等戀人回應，他迅速轉移話題——否則他的小貓可能會不知所措，「你看，你沒有理由害怕，而且你已經準備好了，無論是面對這個節目、或是退役。」同時也再一次給予尤里信心。

　　誠然他轉移話題的方式非常有效，他的戀人發出贊同的哼聲，充滿愉悅，『好吧，既然我不需要擔心你的想法——奧塔別克，我真的很喜歡這次的節目，不只因為這曾經是你的節目，更因為當我拿到金牌，這會是第一面屬於「我們的」金牌。』

　　「我當然很清楚你有多擅長奪取金牌。」他只需抬頭就能看見櫃子裡掛滿屬於尤里的榮耀，「只是我沒想到尤里會想幫我也爭取一份？」

　　『噢，貝卡，這不是理所當然嗎？』這會兒尤里的聲音總算是回到平日的開朗。

　　「因為你是如此熱愛花樣滑冰？」他則是充滿感情地回應。

　　『是因為我愛你！笨蛋。』

 

　　他們又叨叨絮絮了一些瑣碎的、關於這次的自由滑的事，接著奧塔別克催促尤里睡覺（「別忘了你明天還要比賽！」）他的戀人只好依依不捨地掛斷電話。

　　奧塔別克將電話放回床頭，重新起身。他走近床尾的櫃子，凝視著裏面大大小小的獎牌——有些是他的，更多是尤里的——想著半個月後說不定又會有一面獎牌將要駐進這個櫃子裡，不禁感嘆俄羅斯金牌強盜就算要退役了也不肯讓出最後一面金牌。

　　作為選手，他們確實都已經到達極限了，但作為奧塔別克・阿爾京和尤里・普利謝茨基，他們仍有很多時間可以揮霍。也許等尤里正式退役，他們能有更多時間一起完成更多事。

　　但是現在，還是先讓他期待下一面金牌吧。

 

　　　　FIN.

 


End file.
